I won't let you die again
by xlynnx29
Summary: After 200 years they meet again,but Ciel isn't Ciel,and Sebastian makes a promise,is he able to keep it?Their love will grow or it will turn into dust?Read and find out.I am not good at summaries.lemons after chapter 5.Sory for my bad english.my first fic
1. Chapter 1:Coincidence

Well this is my first fanfic,first chapter is small,but the next chapters will be more bigger, and sorry for my bad English, but I try to improve. the first chapter came out wrong, but I promise that next will be better,so here is it^^

On the streets of England now reigns a dense quiet and with the coming of night now it was dark and cold, only the echo of my steps are heard in the infinite black.

Everything around is empty just like my soul and now a dense fog has bedding all around me. I remember,when i eaten the most invaluable soul,that soul that I loved so much,Ciel's soul. I destroyed it,I pushed him whit my own bloody hands to inexistence, and I thought that I will never regret this but I do. I started to hate my pathetic existence for what I have done to you, will you forgive me someday?

200 years have passed after your death,but still I feel your innocent presence and I still hear your words in my head which sounds like a song for me,a sad song.

If you know how much the world has changed, you do not believe your eyes

I left myself wear by a strange feeling and I came to the cemetery,in front of your grave, on the black marble was engraved your name:Ciel Phantomhive,a very melodious name. And passed so much time that some letters have been erased and thorns have increased around the grave who made it look sinister. I have not come here recently and guilt overwhelms me. I can not bear this pain to longer,how long I will resist? I am immortal,but when you're immortal for what do you live? I just want to be human,why I am like this?And now I a weak just because of I am in love whit him?But how? I am a demon,I'm not suposed to have feelings. And to fall in love whit a kid?This is almost impossible.

I left that place,I think I've become crazy. I started to run, but had no where to go, but I know something inside me told me to go to a certain street and so I did. But when I got there I paralyzed.

in front of me a crime take place, in which the victim was a boy about 13 years, which was beaten violently by some thieves. I jumped to help the kid and I beat the four aggressors, then I went to that boy lying in a pool of blood to see if he is alive or not,but then I've noticed that he looks alot like Ciel,the difference was only the modern clothes that he wear And he luckily just passed out because of his wounds I've decided to take him to my house to heal his wounds and maybe I'll find out who and why is so much like not be him, no way, once someone dies no longer returns to life, especially when his soul is nonexistent ,is just a coincidence nothing more.

But I need to wait for the answer to my foolish question until he is awake, but still do not understand why I am afraid of his ,curse this feelings.


	2. Chapter 2:Something lost and found

I am back!I know that I didn't update for long,but my inspiration left me.I hope this is better than first,and longer!Enjoy it and Thanks for my first reviews!I am happy that someone is reading my crap!^^

I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days have passed,but nothing changed,he is still asleep. I just can't wait much longer.I am not a very patient person,especially in situation like that.I walk from a corner to another,hoping to keep my mind busy. My steps are like a weak echo in the tiny room, accompanied by the rattle echoing floor. I approach the bed where he sleeps, looking at him I remember the nights when I was watching Ciel he was asleep he was so harmless, without any worries. I just loved,when I heard him,in his sleep,saying my name, it sounded so soothing and beautiful. I felt a strange attraction towards him, something that I never felt for a human before. Even so that thing didn't stop me from eating his soul, but on the contrary, my appetite increased for him.

Another person POV(Guess who)

_It's dark and I can't see nothing around me,just darkness._ _I began to feel insecure,as my mind is trying to remain clear._ _Involuntary I began to shiver,but I try to remain calm._ _it's cold and dark,and i can't sense where I am.I am dead?_ _I barely remember who I am and what happened to me._ _My memories are unclear,and my body hurts like hell._ _Suddenly I don't longer feel the sharp 's warm and and confortable.I feel like I slip slightly into a slumber ,_ _urged by a voice,vague ,but I feel like I know it from somewhere and _is _so pleasant as a then I fell asleep._

**When I opened my eyes I saw just **a blinding light, then,after my vision came back i realised that I was in a room, which was unknown to me. I tried to get myself up in the head of bones but I felt a strong pain through my body, and then I heard someone asking me if I am okay. I look back to the person next to me just to meet some reddish eyes like a nostalgic light. They were so strange,yet so beautiful and something tells me that I once met them. I look in them,stolen by their beauty, but I managed to break the contact.I feel so stupid.

-You are okay?I heard him asking me with a worried face.

I tried to speak,but my words won't leave my mouth. My throat is dry and hurts terribly hard.I tried to get a hold of myself.I tried to speak once more,and it did work somehow.

-Yes,I think!But where I am?What happened to me?I tried to remain calm as my eyes meet him once again.

-You don't remember that you were attacked?he asked me,his face remaind stoic.

Then I remembered everything that had happened, the kidnapping,the things after that and then nothing,just darkness.I nodded affirmatively then I let him continue.

-I saved you from their hands and then I brought you here to heal your wounds!he continued,then I just realized that his voice was the same from my so tempting,smooth and in its tone is hiding something odd.I felt his hand on my face,my heart is beating faster right now. He is wearing some white gloves, but even so through them I can feel his skin cold like ice, however is a pleasant sensation.

- Seems like your fever lower a little bit!he said,smiling. I think that is the most beautiful teeth I have seen

-What's your name? I asked in a tone that sounded arrogant

-Sebastian!he simply responded

-Just Sebastian?I asked back

-yes!came his tell me yours!he said,a small smile appeared on his lips

-Ciel!my voce echoes in the was face was pale an he looked like he saw a is weird about him. I almost feel like he is not from this world,but I am being hide something,and I fell like I need to find out.I have the feeling that I have meet him before,but how?

-Are you okay?I asked him,he responded and said that he is is weird.

-You just remembered me about someone,that's all!he said

-Sebastian?Cam I ask you something?my voice sounded so weak

-Yes,anything!

-Have we met before?I found the strength to ask him

-Maybe!he answered in a smooth voice then began to laugh.

-What's so funny?I asked confused.

-Nothing!really he is weird,and what is with that answer?He know something that I don't,but I will find out.

-Sebastian,do you work somewhere?I asked trying to hide my excitement.

-No,why do you ask?he smiled like he was expecting my question

-Do you wanna be my personal butler?his smile grow wider

-Hmm…the young master is falling in love with me already?Damn how can he say something like that.I just wanna find the truth.

-No,you,how can you think about something like this?My cheeks were pink

-Hmm…you already know my answer!he said still smiling

-No I don't!He looked straight in my eyes,his smile never faded

-Of course I will be your butler ,my master!Now it's late,you shoul rest!He told me.

I really was tired,and sleeping sounds a good idea. I put on thick blanket, feeling the heat on my closed the lights,now we are covered by eyes shine like a red whisper me good night and then he leave the room,letting me alone in the darkness,but I no longer feel its claws scratching my body.I feel safe'like nothing can touch a way I feel protected by Sebastian. I fell asleep, enticed to dreaming by his voice,drunk by his smell, dizzy by his eyes,like a spell and hearing his laughter, made me fell like I was just dreaming about was just a pleasant dream,and I want to continue to fall in it,deeper and deeper , like a prisonier in paradise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2!I am so glad that I managed to finish it!Please review!Hope you liked it^^

căutare


End file.
